Fight
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: Alice and Jasper are having frequent fights. When Alice finds herself in Italy after one of those fights, what will happen? Strong language.
1. Italy

**(A/N So I got this idea from a song, naturally. So I wrote this. Let's see what happens...)**

"I don't care what you think. I really don't." I said. "Alice. Don't be like this. I love you." Jasper said to me, that was it. "No! Fuck off! I Fucking hate you, leave me the hell alone!" I screamed at him. He looked at me, surprised I had actually swore. At him. "Don't fucking look at me! Your a bitch! Fuck off, Fuck off, fuck _off!_" I yelled. He backed out of our room, and I followed him out. He went to Carlisle's study, probably to ask what was wrong with me. Leah was downstairs with Seth. She had come to be able to stand us, but she was still bitchy sometimes. "Where are you going, Pixie sticks?" She asked me. "Fuck off." I told her. I stormed out the door to nowhere.

Bella's POV

"Whoa, what's wrong with Pixie Sticks over there?" Leah looked at Rose, Emmett, Nessie and I. Nessie looked after the Alice, who never swore, and if she did, she certainly didn't in front of Renesmee. "I don't know." I said. "Someone should go ask Mr. Anti-Depressant." Leah said. "Leah!" Seth shot a look at his sister. We had gotten used to our nicknames, but Seth still thought it was rude. "Sorry, Seth. You want me here, I call them what I wish. Now, who's gonna go ask what the fuck is wrong with Pixie Sticks?" Everyone looked at Leah. "What me? No way in hell am I talking to Mr. Anti-Depressant. He'll fuck up my emotions." I sighed. "I'll ask him to come down stairs." I got up and walked up the stairs. I checked in Alice and Jasper's room, which had broken glass covering the bed and broken CD shards on the floor. I picked one up, and momentarily forgot my mission. I inspected their room.

The list of things I found broken or smashed were Alice's, but another bit was Jasper's. I wondered who had done this, Alice or Jasper. I was about to open a dresser drawer when Jasper walked in. "Holy, shit, you scared me. I'm sorry, I just wanted to-" I tried to explain what I had been doing when he sat on the bed and started sobbing. The sight was very very frightening. I left.

Jasper's POV\

I walked into Carlisle's office, visibly upset. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw me. I sat in one of the chairs and sighed. "It's Alice. She's been so upset lately, and I don't know what to do." I said. "Do you have any idea why she might be upset?" He asked. "No. She's usually so happy and energetic but lately she's been lazy and depressed. Hating life, so you could say." I told him. "Oh. This is not good." He turned away from me and switched his computer on. "Carlisle, what is it?" I asked eagerly. "Nothing." I sighed, defeated, and retreated to my room. I saw Bella, but I ignored her and went to our bed and sobbed.

Alices POV

I was in my porsche. I didn't know where I would go, so I closed my eyes and let my arms and feet tell me where to go. When I opened my eyes, I recognized the place. Volterra, Italy.

**(A/N Tell me if you like it enough for me to add a chapter two, because if you do, I'll add it! Tell me what you think! I dont own.)**


	2. Kidnapped

(**A/N AliceDaPixie94 and AcndCA for reviewing. Here's chapter two.)**

**Alice**

I sat in my car for another few minutes. Or hours. Eventually, my phone rang. Automatically, I picked it up. I half-expected it to be Jasper, but I wasn't really thinking properly, and I didn't know whether or not to trust myself. What really surprised me was who it was _actually_ on the other end of the phone. "Hey there, Pixie Sticks." Leah said from the other end. "Leah?" I asked. "Yeah, it's me. Who'd you think it was, Mr. Anti-Depressant? Well he's in his room, acting pretty depressed for an anti-depressant, if you ask me." She said. "Well, why did you call?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Leah. "Shield-o-woman over here told me to call you, saying that maybe my bitchy-ness will calm you down, or something." She said. Why would Bella think that? I wondered. I closed the phone, effectively hanging up on Leah, she was certainly not the person I wanted to talk to. I realized I was probably going to be discovered sooner or later. I made sure to check the clock before stepping out, I didn't want to attract any attention. Confirming it was night, I stepped out of my car, into the beautiful city of Italy.

Bella

My neck was really sore. I didn't even think that was possible, and it was all in my head. I watched as Leah slammed the phone on the receiver, grumbling about how rude it was for someone to hang up on her. Apparently, her call to Alice hadn't worked out so well. Rosalie came downstairs then. "I can hear sobbing, and I really need peace and quiet right now." She said, quite rudely, I noticed. "Why, what are you doing?" My daughter had learned from whoever, how to be nosey. "It's none of your business, child." She whipped around, and I caught sight of a razor in her hand. I couldn't help but giggle. What did she think, that vampires can shave? I think not. Rosalie shot me a look, quickly silencing my giggles. I sighed. Would life ever be normal again?

Nessie

I was with my mom, but she sighed and closed her eyes as if she could sleep. I went to find my Dad. When I did, I quickly caught the worry that was practically suffocating the room itself. "What's wrong?" I asked. Dad shot me a quick look, obviously not noticing I was there until then. He muttered something about Aunt Alice. "What?" I asked. "It's Alice. Before she left, she had a bit of a vision. I saw it, even though she didn't. She's in Italy. Now. What can we do?" I panicked, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Tell someone." I told him. "Yes! Nessie, go tell your Uncle Jasper where Alice is." My eyes widened, he was obviously upset right now, and he wanted me to go and talk to him? I kept my mouth shut though, I was only a child.

I knocked on the door of Alice and Jasper's bedroom door. Jasper told me to come in. Gingerly, I opened the door. "What is it, Nessie?" He asked me sharply. "Oh, um. It's-uh," I was tongue-tied, and I need not mess this up, he was already upset. "Spit it out, Ness." He muttered. "It's my dad, he-uh, wants to tell you something." I watched as he got up and walked like a zombie out of his room and into the room my dad was in.

Edward

_Nessie told me you wanted me._

Jasper was in the room, using his thoughts to communicate instead of his voice. "I know. It's Alice, she's in Italy. We have to go." I said. _Well, what are we waiting around for? Let's go._ He thought. "I'm looking for passports. We need mine, yours and Nessie's." I said. _Why Nessie?_ He asked me. "Because we want Alice to come back to talk about this. We need to get her out of Italy A.S.A.P and she'll do anything to save Nessie, as if she were her own daughter, and she'll know that she's in danger just being there." I told him. _Your willing to risk your own daughter's life for Alice._ It wasn't a qeustion. "Not exactly...." I said, but he had left. He came back with his passport and Nessie, who had hers. "I'm going to?" She asked. "Yep."

Alice

I saw them coming. Nessie was coming with them. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I had no idea where I was in Volterra, but I was wandering alone. The last time I had been here the streets were filled. This time it was far from that, and it felt wrong. I didn't know if I would get any bars, but I took out m cell phone and looked for some bars. None. Dammit, I thought. If there were no bars, I couldn't call Edward and tell him to keep his fat ass and his daughter's back home. I sighed quite loudly. I was making quite a ruckus for one person, and the occasional passer-by would stare at me like a freak. Which is just what I was. By my calculations, they would be here in about an hour and a half. Giving Nessie a private jet for her 11th birthday was not my best idea anymore.

Nessie

I sat on my private jet, a gift from Alice. My iPod had died over an hour ago. We only had half an hour to go till landing. I sighed. I was really bored. I wished that my Dad hadn't brought me, then I could be at home, or hanging out with Claire or something. I picked up a book and started reading.

The plane landed around 2 or 3 in the morning. We all rushed off, desperate to get out of this evil town and back home. We walked around for about an hour before my Dad even got a hint of Alice's thoughts. When he did, he was surprised. She was somewhere none of us had expected her to be. We started off to that place, but something caught the leg of my jeans. I told Jasper and Dad to go on without me, that I would catch up. They left and I turned around to unhook the leg of my jeans. My eyes met with glowing red ones, and before I could scream, it grabbed me and dragged me away.

Alice

I was walking around in the streets, trying to find bars on my phone when someone tapped my shoulder. "Would you happen to have the time?" Asked a voice. "Uh, yeah, it's-" Whoever had asked the time grabbed me around the waist. I screamed. I tried to get free, but I couldn't. Obviously, whoever had grabbed me was not human. I screamed louder, and the last thing I saw was Edward and Jasper running towards me before the thing dragged me away into the bushes.

**(Cliff-hanger, much? I'd like at least 3 reviews before I update. Next time it'll be more.... Mwahahah. I'm loving this story, but I can end it if I don't get reviews. I'm evil, eh? Also, I'm going to add a list of Leahs nicknames for everyone next, just so you don't get confused later on. So the next chapter isn't a chapter.)**


	3. Leah's Nicknames For the Cullens

**(A/N, This is not a chapter, really. It's more or less a list of Leah's nicknames for everyone. It was written before the actual story.)**

Leah's Nicknames For The Leeches. January 2nd 2008

By Leah Clearwater.

Alice Cullen-Pixie Sticks

Jasper Hale-Mr. Anti-Depressant

Rosalie Hale-Princess of Priss

Emmett Cullen-Emily

Esme Cullen-Essy

Carlisle Cullen-Leech-Doctor

Edward Cullen-Mind Freak

Bella Cullen- Shield-o-Woman

Renesmee Cullen-Devils Child

"Those are your nicknames." Leah stated. "Hey, I'm not a girl." Emmett whined. "We all have them, Emmett. Don't whine." Esme scolded her son. "You guys don't have to put up with her." Seth told the family of vampires. "Yes. Please, kick me out." Leah practically begged. "No, it's okay Leah. Really Seth, it's okay." Alice said. Leah sighed and they all settled into the living room after they had hung up the list of nicknames.

**(A/N So that's just so both you, the readers, and me, the writer, can remember the nicknames. If I mess up on one during a chapter, please tell me.)**


	4. Escape

**(Okkkkay. I got a review. I seriouslyyy need a little more reviews though. Or I'll update like, lesser, if that's a word. And then I might stop updating this story altogether. Seriously. If you don't read these, Then READ THEM!!!! AHHH! I know, I'm sick, and I'm going totally evil-crazy. So here's the REAL chapter 3)**

Bella

So I was here alone now. Edward, Jasper and Nessie were in Italy after Alice, and everyone else had gone hunting. I said I would stay here in case anyone called. _Stupid, Stupid, stupid._ I mentally bashed myself. I was creeping myself out. I had gone around the house closing blinds and using that red button Esme had installed that covered most windows. With my super vampire hearing, I could hear everything and everyone, making it incredibly creepy just to sit and watch TV. I considered going after the others, but the better part of me said I should stay here because someone might call. Sometimes I wished _I_ was the one who saw the future. I kept wondering what it would be like to see the future when the phone rang, scaring the shit out of me. I picked it up. Before I could even say 'hello,' someone shouted into my ear, "Nessie's gone, and Alice too." The phone went dead, effectively freaking me out even more. Grabbing my keys off the counter, I went off to Italy.

Alice

My nails had clumps of dirt under them because I had clawed at the per-thing, dragging me, who was incredibly dirty, and I had attempted to grab the ground, which hadn't worked so well. I was now in a very very dark cell. It was even hard for me to see. Whoever had kidnapped me obviously knew what they were doing. Every once in a while, someone would slide a plate of disgusting human food under the impossible-to-open door. Along with the food came a harsh female voice ordering me to eat it. Afraid of what would become of me, I ate it every time. I could hear someone breathing in the cell next to me. I got up to see if I could find a soft spot in the wall. Eventually, I found one. It was quite large. I guessed that these cells were over 300 years old. I used my nail to carve a tiny hole and then I stuck my pinky finger through the hole and pulled outward. The wall opened up silently, as strange as it sounds. I peeked through the hole. "Aunt Alice!" I recognized the voice as Nessie's and I hurled myself through the hole. She immediately jumped into my arms. "Oh, I'm sorry! I missed you! I'm sorry!" She sobbed into my shoulder and I held her until she fell asleep.

The next morning, sunlight filtered through tiny cracks into the cell, and I finally figured out where we were. "Nessie, wake up." I whispered. She woke up and shook out her hair. "What is it?" She asked me. "I know where we are." I told her simply. I placed her next to me and she used her fingers to brush her hair. "Where are we?" She asked. She looked around. She realized quickly that she had never been here before. But I had. "Were in the old dungeon that's way way way underground below the Volturi's territory. It's not safe here." I told her. I began looking for someway to get out. The only way to get out was the giant door that was impossible to open from the inside. I got an idea. "Nessie, I know how we can get out. We hide next to the hole, then, when the kidnapper see's that I'm not in my cell, they'll open the door. Then, I want you to run out the door and find a way out. Don't worry about me." I told her my plan. She nodded along until the part where I said don't worry about me. "How am I supposed to not worry about you? Your my aunt." She said tilting her head to the side and her eyes got big and sad. "I'm not your only aunt, and I'll make it. Trust me." I tapped my head, and she found it believable enough. A random thought popped into my head. Ever since I'd been here, I hadn't had any visions. I put that aside for later. With Nessie and I on both sides of the hole, we were ready.

Nessie

I kneeled on the left side of the hole Aunt Alice had made. Just like Alice had said, about five minutes later, a plate of food slid under the door. I heard a harsh female voice say something to a male, who replied with an even meaner voice. I watched Alice brace herself to pounce. I got on my feet but stayed crouching. I heard a key turn in a lock. The door opened about an inch, then the whole way. I watched as two figures in black cloaks step through. "Now." Alice whispered. We bath jumped through the hole. I ran out the door as fast as I could, and I could hear everyone left in the room give out battle cry's, and someone gave a strict order that sounded something like, "Get her, you idiot!" I ran faster, flying past every door I passed. Finally, I reached a door that had light shining through a crack. I put my hands in front of me and sped up. My hands hit the door and it broke down and I ran right over it into the blinding sunlight. I got over to a store a few blocks away, and I was about to open the door when someone caught me. "I do believe your in the wrong place, today, my lady."

Alice

I recognized the two figures as Jane and Alec. I didn't know who to take first. Before I could decide who, Alec ran off after Nessie. I quickly turned to Jane, who had an icy glare on her face. I used my right heel to kick her stomach. With the force I put behind the kick, the heel went right through her. My shoe was now stuck inside Jane, who had a look of torture upon her face. I quickly dashed around behind her. While she whirled around to face me, I threw a punch at her face. She paused to put her head back on straight. I used the free moment to grab her leg. I held her up in the air. Her head touched the ground because she was a bit taller than I. She looked at me angrily, and she was obviously unfocused, so her power was momentarily useless. I grabbed her other ankle, which was twisted at quite an odd angle, and I ripped her down the middle. I realized I had no way to start a fire, so I ran as fast as I could after Nessie.

Nessie

I whirled around on my heel to face the guy who grabbed me. He looked like the girl I had caught a glimpse of, and in the sunlight he was sparkling. A full vampire. _Shit._ I thought. Instead of immediately trying to fight, I played dumb. "I don't believe I know what your talking about, dear sir." I said. "I think you do." He grabbed my head and tipped my head to the side, revealing my neck and almost ripping off my head. He smiled at me, and all of sudden there was nothing. It was almost like Zafrina's power, but I didn't see anything or feel anything. Nothing. I was nothing. The world was nothing. I was completely alone.

Alice

Alec was drinking from Nessie. I pounced on him and ripped his head off. It rolled down the street and into a sewage drain or something. Nessie fell to the ground. I looked at her and I wondered idly what would happen if I let the venom spread. Nessie was lying completely still. Knowing that it would be to big of a risk to let it spread I bit down into the same teeth marks that Alec had made. I drank out until no venom was left. I let her retaliate while I scoured the looks of the town. Someone walked up behind me. I jumped up and pounced on whoever it was before I could stop myself. I opened my eyes to see Jasper looking up at me. I jumped up and dusted myself off before going to sit back with Nessie. Edward was with Jasper and we said quick hello's while he looked at Nessie. Her heart was beating. Rapidly. Edward looked at me, and I realized he thought is was me. _Wasn't me._ I thought. He nodded, and continued looking over his daughter.

After an hour of sitting in the back alley where no human would even be capable of getting into, Nessie woke up. "You okay?" Edward asked her. "Yeah." She rolled her neck and we all sighed relief. We could finally relax. It wouldn't be until tomorrow that I would find out how wrong I was.

**(SO. Was that one long enough, or too long, or too short??? Tell me. And Review. For GOSH sakes please review. Lol. I'm a little crazy, so don't mind me. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. Please review. Pretty please with a big red cherry on top?? And a hug from every character is you review. OoHoOhOOHOHOH. Bye now. ~*~*~*Alice676~*~*~*)**


	5. Attack

**A/N, This is one of my favorite chapters. R&R, pretty please, and Happy Valentines Day Weekend (Long for some Canadians!)**

Alice

Nessie woke up sometime around 8:00. She was still a little woozy. We all were. Over the night, I had sat and had 'silent conversations' with Edward. Which was pretty much Edward reading my mind and me making gestures without really talking. Jasper sat and read, every once in a while he would look at me, and I would look away quickly. I didn't want to have any enemies right now, but he had taken it to far. Putting Nessie in danger. For me. I wasn't worth putting Ness in danger, and as soon as I got the three of them on a plane back home, I was going to the Volturi. I was done with living, it was too depressing. Human's always said, 'We're all gonna die eventually.' Now it was my turn.

Jasper was still reading and Edward was attempting to do his daughter's hair, because they didn't want her to look like she had been chased and beaten, which she had, while she was on the plane. For the first time in over an hour, Jasper spoke. "I think I have an elastic band in my pocket." He pulled an elastic band out of his pocket and tossed it to Edward, who used it to tie up Ness's hair. "We should head out around eleven. The plane leaves at one." Edward suggested, he looked at me suddenly, and I remembered I'd been thinking about _not_ getting on a plane. I started blocking my thoughts, and he looked at me funny, as did Jasper. I ran my fingers through my hair. A very human thing to do, I thought. "I'm going to drive my Porsche back. I don't want to leave it here." I told them, using my very best lying voice. Edward and Nessie bought it easily, but Jasper knew me to well. He looked at Edward quickly and then back to the book he was holding, and Edward inclined his head just a bit. It was an unusually cloudy day in Italy, making it so we could walk around without being suspected. "I think Nessie and I will go for a walk." Edward suggested. Nessie looked between Jasper and I, and a slow smile creeped onto her face. She got up eagerly and bounced away, her high ponytail swaying in the slight breeze. Edward followed her, shooting another quick glance at Jasper. I sighed as they disappeared. I was left alone with Jasper. I didn't need a vision to tell me what would happen next.

Bella

I was stuck on the highway. The GOD-DAMN highway. My car had broke down half way to where I was headed, and now Esme was on her way to pick me up. She should be here in about 10 minutes. I thought. I was sitting on the side of the road. So far, to cars had stopped to give me change. Every time they did, I gave them my best 'What the fuck are you doing?' Look, and every time I did, they would give me a look of confusion and hurt. One guy even took his money back. "Bitch..." I muttered. A car pulled over and I rolled my eyes, because it wasn't Esme's car. A girl, around 12, got out. Or should I say got kicked out. Hard. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and multiple bruises over her small frame. She was about the same size as Alice. The girl stumbled towards me. She didn't seem to notice me sitting there. She tripped over me and landed clumsily in my lap. She reminded of the old me, well, not that old because I had only been changed a year ago. She looked up at me, and for some reason she looked familiar. She stared at me, really, really hard. I stared right on back, because something about this girl was so... so, she chose then to speak. "I know you." she said. Her voice was raspy from the tears she had been shedding. "I, you look familiar. What's your name?" I asked her. Her eyes narrowed, as if she was unsure whether to tell me or not. "Dawn." She said finally. I knew instantly who she was. My little cousin, Dawn, had moved someplace near Italy a few years back. She had poor eyesight and couldn't see clearly without her contacts. She obviously wasn't wearing them now, and the changes to my features had disrupted her knowing for me even more. "I told you my name, what's yours?" She asked. I panicked, for I didn't know whether to tell her the truth or not. I figured I could tell her, because A, she's my cousin, B, I was only changed a year back so she won't know that I changed because she'll die before I do, C, I'll hardly see her, and D, She could never see me clearly, so she won't know I've changed. "Bella, your cousin. Remember me? I'm married now, so they call me Isabella Cullen. But I _was_ Bella Swan." I told her as much truth as I could. I hated lying. "Oh! Bella! It's you!" She hugged me tight and I hugged her back. Gently. Which was probably just as tight as she was holding me. "Can you drive me home? That, _person,"_ She spat the word like a curse, and continued "Kicked me out of his god-damn car. He was such a.... never mind." She stopped herself from swearing, for sake of me. "Uh. Sure." We sat and waited for Esme. I told her about the family I know lived with, leaving out some parts. She seemed to buy it. She fell asleep a few hours before Esme showed up. I told her about what had happened with Dawn, and her address. She drove her home. I left Dawn a note and said hi to her parents, my aunt and uncle, before leaving. Esme drove us back home even though I wanted to go to Italy. Evil. Whatever. I tried my cell again. It didn't work. I sighed, I really was worried.

Alice

_DAMN YOU, EDWARD._ I thought loudly. Even though he was already far away, I heard him chuckle. I narrowed my eyes at Jasper and he sighed. He picked his book back up and read. I sighed. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me to talk. Well, two can play at that game, I thought. I whipped out my cell, which was, surprisingly, still safely tucked in my pocket. I sifted through my contacts. I found Bella, who was probably worried sick, and I started texting.

_Help Me. Ur bf is torturing me._

I didn't have to wait long for a reply, which obviously meant she was waiting for some sign of life from the four of us.

_How? R U safe?_

I was right. She was worried. We kept texting.

_We R fine, but ur bf locked me up w/ Jasper._

_Ew._

_Not like tht, do u hav a dirty mind?_

_Ya, R U & Jazz getting along agn?_

_Who said we wrnt?_

_Evry1._

_oh. well no, we rnt, 4 those concerned._

_Cmon alice, u 2 luv echother._

Jasper spoke to me then; "Okay. So this game isn't gonna work, is it?" He asked. I simply shook my head. "C'mon Alice. You can talk now." He said. I shook my head again. "Okay. Fine. What's wrong with you? You've been fighting with me daily, and when your not, your up in our room doing god-knows what to yourself!" His speech had gone from mildly frustrated to livid in less time then it took him to say it all. I shrugged, and he went mad. "_Mary Alice Cullen!_" He yelled, using my full name. Why would he do that? I asked myself. A little voice inside my head spoke up, _It's because your hurting him. Say something._ I didn't want to listen to it, but it seemed to have control over my body, and I complied. "Don't call me that." My voice was soft and very very feral. He looked shocked. I didn't pause to let him retaliate. "I don't think you _know_ who your dealing with anymore." My voice got more and more venomous as I continued. "You had _better_ back up, here." He was backing against the back wall. There was no way out for him. I was vaguely aware of my cell vibrating in my pocket. Probably Bella texting me back. I backed him up until I was standing so close to him we could have kissed. We didn't. He was cornered, and he couldn't move, because I had my visions to tell me what he would do, and I was a vampire, giving me all the extra abilities he had. The only advantage he would have would have been my emotions, but I had grown resistant to that, putting me on top. Metaphorically, of course.

I stood there. My cell vibrated again. My eyes on him, I whipped it out and read the two texts.

_It dosnt mttr if u dnt feel like lvng hm rite nw. Dnt hrt hm. I knw hw it feels._

Was the first one.

_Alice! DONT HURT HIM, WHTVER U DO!_

Was the second one. I tossed my cell too the ground and looked at him. He was trying to hide his fear for me. The emotions on his face were somewhere between, love, sympathy and fear. That pissed me off, and suddenly I wasn't myself anymore. I was a twisted version of whatever I had been. A part of me, the little voice, told me I would regret this, but I didn't listen this time. I attacked.

**A/N Ahhhhhhhhhh! Cliffhanger! Are you even reading this story anymore??? Please do. If you are, please review! It makes me happy! And when I'm happy, I write! Which is why this chapter wasn't up two days ago, I was sad cause I wasn't getting reviews. Okay. How about I ask a question, and you** review** with your answer and what you thought of the story! Okay. First question!**

**Who do you like better: Edward or Jasper? Personally, I prefer me some Jasper. BTW, I didn't get any reviews on last one either. The reason I'm happy is because it's Valentines Day Long Weekend! YAY!)**


	6. The Vision

**A/N, So I started working on this chappy yesterday. In this chapter, the story will take a very.... interesting, turn. I am all of a sudden going to do disclaimers. They can be fun! Btw, sorry if some things don't make sense in the 'fight' **

**Me:I own twilight, see? *Holds up copy of Twilight***

**Jasper:No you don't.**

**Me: Can I own you?**

**Jasper: Is your name Alice?**

**Me:Sort of...**

**Jasper:Nope, sorry. You can't own me or Twilight.**

**Me: Damn.**

Alice

He didn't move to shield himself. He put his hands up to his face. I easily pushed them down. I tipped his head over and used my foot to trip him up. He fell on his side and I used my whole body weight plus my extra strength to push him down extra _extra_ hard. The ground cracked underneath him. His neck was exposed. Instinctively, I bit down. Hard. This was not a love bite, simply because it was filled with venom and hate. Not love. It didn't bring him pleasure, it brought him pain. He screamed out in pain and lashed at me, his instincts taking over. He threw me against the wall. I hit it so hard that blood welled up in my mouth. I spat it out, even though it tasted good the second time too. I slid down the wall and jumped at him. He moved to the left and I used my right foot to shove against the wall so I could land on him. I landed on him and he fell to the ground. I stared him straight in the eye. At first, all I saw was hate and the thrill of the fight. Then I saw guilt and love, and I almost broke. Almost.

Jasper

I watched her stalk towards me. I put my hands up to my face. She pushed them down forcefully. She knocked my head to the side and used her foot to pull my leg up, making me lose my balance, and I fell on my side. She used her body to push me down extra hard. The ground cracked under me, pain shooting through my head and it seemed to pulse down my veins, I almost screamed. I only then realized my neck was exposed. I tried to cover it up before she bit me. The bite was filled with hate and venom. I did not feel love. Memories flashed before my eyes, _Maria, the battles, war, the south._ Instinctively, I screamed out in rage and threw my attacker against the wall. I smelt the blood flow out of her system. She spat it out on the ground and slid to the ground. She jumped at me. I knew it was no use to move, but I did. She caught me, and I stared up into her hate filled eyes. Suddenly, I was filled with regret, remorse, love and guilt. I saw the some emotions flicker across her face. It didn't last long. It just made her angrier.

Bella

My thumbs worked furiously over the miniature keyboard that my cell phone had. I sent her another text. Still no reply. Another one. No answer. I went on like this for another couple of minutes. It was no use. I slammed my phone down and watched it crack into a million little pieces. _Crap phone._ I picked up my other cell phone, my older one and used it to text Nessie.

What R U doing.

Wlking w/ dad

Hvn fn in Italy?

Ya. gtg. bi.

I snapped my phone shut and sat on the pristine white couch in silence. I was still worried. Something inside me was nagging at me to do something. I went hunting.

Alice

Jasper looked up at me, those emotions filling his eyes and all his features. I felt the same way for almost a split second, but then, the sympathy came across his face and I snapped completely. "I don't want your _damn sympathy!_" I screamed it so loud I was sure the whole town heard. I sat there, on top of him, fuming. "I love you." He said. I gave him one of my best 'What the fuck are you talking about looks,' my eyebrows disappeared into my hair. He was obviously just as loony as I was at the moment. Despite myself, I laughed. "You must be crazy." I told him. "I am. About you." He told me. I punched him, hard, in the chest. "Shut up." I told him. "I can't, I have to let the world know I love you." I took a deep breath and huffed it out. He was taking everything I said and turning it all lovey-dovey. "Your such a bitch..." I let it out in a whisper, and I looked down and to the side. "Only to the people who try to hurt you." He told me. "Shut the _fuck _up." I said. He looked shocked for a minute, and continued. "I told you, I can't." I groaned and threw my head back. "Must you be _so_ annoying?" I asked. "If that's what it takes to make you mine." He said. "Arrrrggggggggghhhhhh....!" I used both fists to hit his chest this time. I continued doing that over and over. It made all the pain and suffering I'd gone through and everything I'd done to him so real, it was a reality now, and I would have to face it. I started sobbing, and it turned hysterical. He just held me to his chest.

Jasper

She sobbed hysterically into my chest. Everything she had done and everything she had felt was coming crashing down on her heart. I felt it to, and it was much more intense then anyone of us had thought. She had been depressed, the girls at our newest school had started cracking jokes about her, and making fun of her looks. The store owner at her favourite store had told her she couldn't go there anymore because they were restocking and none of the new clothes would fit her. _I_ had been neglecting her, and the extra time alone had caused all her mixed emotions to creep up on her and attack. She had let them take over, and now it was her time to deal with them. Not alone of course. I would have to help her because it was partly my fault. "Alice..." I whispered to her. She sniffed loudly and instinctively, because she didn't need to sniff. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just... so.... much." She sobbed again and I sat up with her in my lap. I rocked her small figure back and forth. "I love you." I told her. She just nodded. "We have to go home." I told her. She choked for a minute and gave up on talking. She nodded. I checked my watch. It was 10:58. "Can you walk...?"I asked her. I didn't want to offend her. She nodded and got up. She stumbled for a minute and then regained balance. Her face was completely dry. I gave her a once over and she gave me a sort-of smile. I looked at her. She looked worried, like she didn't know if I was going to welcome her back. I smiled back at her fully. Her smile brightened by a quarter. Her eyes suddenly went blank. Her emotions went from what they had been to frightened to terrified. I heard someone yelling directions in the distance. I recognized the voice easily. Aro, and, Maria?

Alice's Vision

_They approached rather quickly. They were wearing the traditional black cloaks. Aro was speaking with her. Maria. I only recognized her from the one visit she made. Jane and Alec followed behind eagerly. They came around the corner then. They all smiled when they spotted us. "Now, we heard you over here and we would like to make an offer." Aro spoke directly to me. "You can either join us..." He let the offer float in the air. "Or die."_

**A/N**

**Mwhahaha. I'm evil. Don't you think? Well, everything was fine and dandy with Alice getting back to normal after beating up Jasper :( Then the Volturi showed up. And threatened to kill them. Well. You'll have to see what happens next.... :DDDDDDDD Total evilness. Here's your review qeustion:**

**What do you think Alice is going to do?**

**And a bonus: What do you think Jasper's gonna do?**

**Cause really, I'm not sure either! Lol. So give me some ideas. THANK YOU. Btw, could you maybe possibly if it's not to much trouble... check out my story Dancing in The Rain??? I like it and I need reviews on it. The only person who reviewed on it was Rose676, who is my BFF yo. So of course she reviewed. Thanks. A hug from Jasper for everyoooooneeeee. Yay. **


	7. Sneek Preview of Chapter 7

**Okay. So here's a sneak peek of what I MIGHT do. Tell me if you think I should try this, or something else. If it's something else, tell me the something else. Here goes. I dont own.**

_Alice_

"_We have to get out of here." I said. "Where, what did you see?" Jasper asked me a look of worry upon his perfect features. How can I deserve someone as perfect as him? I asked myself. Instead I said: "It doesn't matter, come on!" I pulled on his arm and he followed me. The wall to the right had little pieces missing out and a larger chink missing from where Jasper had thrown me. I used it and the other gaps to climb up the wall, Jasper close behind. When I reached the roof I ran as fast as I possibly could. Jasper followed me just as fast. I leaped across the large space there was between the roof I was on and the next one. I landed squarely. We were pretty far away now, but not far enough. I could still see them. I paused for no less than a second. They spotted me in that second. Jasper wasn't paying attention. He hit me and I stumbled forward. I ran again. This time we were being pursued. I leaped to the next rooftop. "It's no use." I said after we had found something to hide behind. "There's four of them and only two of us. We'll never make it." I sunk to the ground, defeated. I was going to die, because there was no way I was joining them. I just hoped Jasper was okay. He looked down at me. I thought I would see worry in his eyes, instead, curiosity was burning there in his black eyes. I stared into them, and for the moment, everything was alright._


	8. The Volturi's Visit

**I'm running out of time. Speedy disclaimer.**

**Me:Hey Jasper! Can I have Twilight?**

**Jasper: Let me Call Stephenie.**

**Me:I don't have time!**

**Jasper:Then no.**

**Me:This isn't over!**

**Alice**

"_We have to get out of here." I said. "Where, what did you see?" Jasper asked me a look of worry upon his perfect features. How can I deserve someone as perfect as him? I asked myself. Instead I said: "It doesn't matter, come on!" I pulled on his arm and he followed me. The wall to the right had little pieces missing out and a larger chink missing from where Jasper had thrown me. I used it and the other gaps to climb up the wall, Jasper close behind. When I reached the roof I ran as fast as I possibly could. Jasper followed me just as fast. I leaped across the large space there was between the roof I was on and the next one. I landed squarely. We were pretty far away now, but not far enough. I could still see them. I paused for no less than a second. They spotted me in that second. Jasper wasn't paying attention. He hit me and I stumbled forward. I ran again. This time we were being pursued. I leaped to the next rooftop. "It's no use." I said after we had found something to hide behind. "There's four of them and only two of us. We'll never make it." I sunk to the ground, defeated. I was going to die, because there was no way I was joining them. I just hoped Jasper was okay. He looked down at me. I thought I would see worry in his eyes, instead, curiosity was burning there in his black eyes. I stared into them, and for the moment, everything was alright._

But only for the moment. I could hear them, they were getting close, fast. "C'mon." I muttered. I heaved myself up. Jasper followed me. I paused at the edge of the roof though. "Impossible. I can't jump that." The jump was incredibly wide. Even with my super strength and speed, I would never make it. "Just try." Jasper's voice was desperate. I turned to look at his expression. It was filled with so much pain and I couldn't stand it. I backed up a few feet and launched myself off the roof. Panic filled me as I realized that I was just going to miss the roof. I stretched out my short leg. My toe just missed the edge of the roof and I almost fell. I grabbed onto the ledge of the roof and attempted to pull myself up. "I believe you have the wrong building." The voice was silky. I moved my black eyes to meet them with Maria's red ones. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at me. "Nice to see you again." she said. "I don't have time for this, Maria. Help me up." I tried once again to heave myself up. I realized that Jasper had landed and was creeping up behind Maria. He nodded at me once and I pressed my small body against the building. Jasper leaped right behind Maria and pushed her. She fell over the edge of the building. When I thought we were safe, she grabbed onto my feet. Her weight was simply to much for my tiny frame, even with the extra strength. I let go.

Jasper

The weight pulled her down more, and her little fingers gave way. She let go. Her mouth opened in the shape of an o while she fell. A silent plea for help. The buildings were so high that a fall could seriously injure a vampire. I wasn't sure about dying. Maria had let go of Alice's feet and was using her arms to move towards the building next to her. She grabbed onto a ledge and climbed up. I didn't care about her I jumped down after Alice. After all we'd been through the past couple days, I couldn't lose her, my only love, my soulmate.

Nessie

Dad had gone to get me a coffee. I was walking by the two tallest building's in Italy. I heard someone yelling, and I looked up. Someone was falling. Two someones, actually. I stood underneath where I thought they would land, I was going to try and catch them. The first one got closer and closer. I held my hands up above my head. I realized too late that I was not in the proper position. The person hit the ground with a loud _BOOM!_ And the ground cracked under my feet. I knew then that she - I had just noticed that it was a her – was not human. I quickly ran underneath the other falling person – a male – this time I wouldn't miss them. I stood under them and they were descending rapidly. I held up my arms and bent my knees a little bit, bracing my body. The person landed in my arms. I looked at who it was. "Uncle Jasper?" I asked, confused. Why had he been falling off a building? He jumped out of my arms and ran to the other person, who was now, stupidly, trying to get up. I ran over too, and recognized the other person to be Aunt Alice. She had her hands in her hair, and her eyes were unfocused. The look on her face was one of extreme pain and agony. "Oooohh." She moaned. She gave up trying to get up, and she collapsed on the ground, her eyes closed. I walked over to Jasper. "Is she okay?" I asked. He shook his head slowly. Not the answer I had wanted. "We have to get her home." I said. He nodded. I whipped out my cell phone. "Hello? Hello?" I hung up, I couldn't reach home. I went through my contacts, looking for the number for my private jet. I found it. "Hello? Yes. I do. I am. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Okay. Now. That's fine. Emergency? Yes. One of my family members has been seriously injured. Okay. We will. Thank you. Bye." I put my cell back in my pocket and turned to Uncle Jasper. "The plane will be here in five minutes." I said. I glanced at Alice. "How..." I trailed off. "The plane will be landing at the place by the hotel." I said. He knew what I meant. He just nodded and I left, off to go and get my coffee. I could use it. I sighed.

Bella

Leah and Seth were back. They, meaning Seth, insisted on staying here with me while everyone else went hunting because I was dealing with so much stress, and I shouldn't have to alone. I had told them they could leave. They wouldn't. "Is the Devils Child back yet?" Leah asked. "Nope." I said, crossing my legs. Leah rolled her eyes. I sighed. "Are you hungry, or something?" I asked. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking." Leah said rudely. This time I rolled my eyes. I went into the kitchen and prepared a meal. I put it on the antique plates that Esme had and went into the living room. I handed each of them a plate. "Thanks." They both said, and then ate like they hadn't seen a meal their entire lives. I sighed and sat down. My old phone vibrated next to me. I picked it up. I had a text from Ness.

B home soon. Alice is hrt. She fell off of tll bldng. Mke sre Carlisle is thre wen we gt thre.

Alice was hurt. "Guys." I said. They both looked at me. Seth looked alarmed at the tone of my voice, Leah looked bored. "Alice is hurt. Nessie said to have Carlisle here, so it's probably serious." Leah showed the teeniest bit of concern, and didn't say anything. Seth got up, dropping his food all over the floor. He didn't even stop to pick it up, something he usually did. "I have some stuff my house that could help." He said. He ran out the door before I could say anything else. Leah looked at me then followed him out. I could hear them both phase. Carlisle was at the hospital. The nurses there never let his calls through, so I grabbed the keys to Edward's volvo, my car was currently down, and sped off to the hospital.

When I arrived, Carlisle was with a patient. My cell vibrated again. I opened it up and read the text.

Plane is in the air. Shld b home by 3. -N

I flipped my phone shut and checked the time. It was 2:30 now. I tapped my foot impatiently. "Can I get you anything, Miss?" Some nurse asked me. "Yeah, my father, please." I spat. The nurse looked offended. I rolled my eyes. I was too impatient to feel sorry for her. "He should be out in a half an hour." The nurse smiled. "I don't have that long! My sister, my best friend, just fell off a building!" I screamed. Patients turned away from their magazines to stare at the nurse, contemplating her reaction. Her jaw was dropped in surprise. "Well... If she just fell of a building, she should be in ICU." She said. I shook my head, my hair flailing about. "No. I need my Dad!" Carlisle walked out of the room then. He saw me, and he walked up to the nurse quickly. He whispered a few words in her ear then took off his coat. "What is it?" He asked me as we walked out of the hospital. "It's Alice. She fell off a building. A very tall one." I said. "That could hurt even a vampire." He told me. I nodded. We got in the car and drove home.

I pulled up into the driveway. The garage was blocked by another car. They had beaten us home. We stepped out of the car and ran inside. What we saw was unexpected. Aro, Jane, Alec and Maria were there. Jane was holding onto Alice, who wasn't much bigger than her, and Alice was squirming with pain as Jane smiled down at her. Alec was staring at Edward, Jasper and Nessie, who seemed to be totally unaware of anything. Aro spotted us first. He smiled at Jane. She took her gaze off Alice for a moment. Alice still squirmed. Then suddenly I was on the ground, screaming.

**A/N Cliffhanger? Like I said, this story has taken an unexpected turn. But I like it, do you? BTW. Thanksssss to ACndCA (Whose name I now have memorized) For reviewing every chapter. Now. Question for the reviewer(s).**

**What do you thinks gonna happen!?!?! I want to see how accurate your guesses are. Maybe your psychic. :))))))) Oh, and the reason Bella's power isn't working shall be explained later. I just noticed that. Lol.**


	9. Maria's Threat

**Second chapter today. Oh, wow, I must have nothing to do. I _could_ clean my room, but hey, I have much more important things to do, like surf the net aimlessly. Just like Hayley Williams(who is like, my idol), I spend most of my time on the net, but I really don't like the internet. It hates me. And it wont do what I tell it. Grr. Well, here's chapter.... I'm too lazy to check what chapter it is.(Update: Okay, I lied. Character death in this chapter. DONT WORRY! It's not Bella. Lol. It's not any of the main characters.)**

**Bella**

The pain was simply unbearable. I couldn't think. I kept my eyes open and everything flew by them uncertainly. After what seemed like years of unendurable pain, I heard Aro tell Jane he thought that was enough. The pain lingered a moment longer, then disappeared. I got up off the floor. Jane was focusing on Alice again. It was enough that Alice had already been in pain, but Jane was making it worse. I let a hiss escape my teeth. "Now, now." Aro cautioned me. I glared daggers at him. "How come she can hurt me?" I asked, angry and curious at the same time. "Jane's power has gotten stronger. She can now break through your petty little shield." I glanced at Alec, who still had Nessie, Jasper and Edward blanked out. "Him too?" I asked. "No. Jane has been _practising._" By the way he said practising, I gathered he meant she'd been killing people. "What are you doing in my house?" I asked. It was Maria who answered. "We're here for a few people." She said. "I don't get why your with them." I gestured to Aro, Jane and Alec. "They offered me an offer I _couldn't _refuse." She smiled at me. I lunged at her. "Jane!" Aro called. The pain took me over, and it was so much more than the last time, and I knew she was focusing only on me. I blacked out, or died. I didn't know, but I was in a peaceful place, and that was all the mattered to me.

I opened my eyes to the beautiful field that must've been Heaven. I looked around for the Golden Gates, and didn't find them. I decided to admire the beautiful place a little longer. The grass in the field was long and lush. The sun was shining brightly, creating pretty diamonds on my skin. There was purple flowers that were longer than the grass, and they swayed gently in the breeze. I smiled and smelled the air, it smelt fresh and free. I also scented something familiar. It led to the forest that was a few metre's away from me. I walked to the edge of the forest and I ventured in a bit. I saw a few people crowded in a small clearing. I walked up to them. They turned to stare at me. I recognized Alice, Edward, Jasper and Nessie. There was two other people. All of them stared at me in wonder. I noticed that the girls were wearing long flowing gowns that swayed in the breeze. They were blue, my favourite colour of right now. The boys were wearing nothing, something I didn't want to see. The other two figures seemed to be a boy and a girl. Small. Around seven. I squinted my eyes very tight, trying to see what it was about them that set me off. Suddenly, all of them started growling at me. They got down on their hands and knees. They started barking like crazy dogs. I ran out of the forest as fast as I could, but I seemed to move in slow motion. "Help!" I screamed, but everything I did came out slowly, making it sound more like "" I burst out of the forest and into the open. I jumped back when I noticed the field was on fire and everything was burning. There was more dog-people in the field. They spotted me and ran after me. The other dog-people jumped on me from behind. I tried to break free, but with all my movements slowed, it was now use. The flames were swallowing me, down and down....

_Bella, All good things must come to an end. We are all in rooms, surrounded by white walls. People watch our every move from up above, judging where we land and where we go. The earth is what we call our home, but who are we to claim it? We don't own the earth. The universe around us does. The truth is in all of our eyes, but are we smart enough to set it free?_

_Alice_

I felt as if flames were swallowing me up whole. I let out a loud screech. Jane, who was still holding me, laughed manically. She had done out Bella, whatever that meant. Bella was still breathing so I tried to focus on breaking free. A vision interrupted my eyesight. The pain made it blurry.

"_No one's-"_

"_I can't-"_

"_Alice! Wha-"_

"_Alice!"_

"_I don't think-"_

My vision ended abruptly. Aro was holding my hand. Jane was gone, so was Aro. Everyone except Aro and I seemed to be asleep. Not that they could. Alec and Maria had disappeared too. Seth and Leah burst through the door then. Leah's eyes flicked from Aro to me. She growled and crouched. She phased, in my living room, and launched herself at Aro. I rolled out of the way a second to late. Leah's claws raked across my back. I lashed out in pain. Seth ran over to me and pulled me away from the fight. He pulled something out of Leah's tote bag. It was gauze and the alcohol stuff humans put on their wounds. "That won't help." I groaned. "Maybe it will." Seth said. He ripped my shirt off, and in normal circumstances I would be uncomfortable, but I really was in too much pain to really care. He spread the alcohol stuff across my back and wrapped it up in gauze. I rolled onto my back and stayed there. Jasper was starting to wake up. He sat up straight. "Owww." He groaned. "Is everyone okay?" He asked glancing around. "No one's okay." I said sitting up to talk to him. His eyes widened when he realized I was in my bra. "I can't help anyone now." He got up and walked over to me. When he noticed the gauze, his eyes widened even more. "Alice! What happened to you?" I shook my head sadly. "Alice!" He scooped me up in his arms. "I don't think that's our biggest problem." I hopped out of his arms. I landed on my bare feet, and pain shot up my back. "Oh, ow. Shit." By now, Leah had finished Aro off. She was burning him in the back yard. The smell drifted into the house. I walked over to where Nessie and Edward were lying on the ground. "Hey! Wake UP!" I yelled into both of their faces. Nessie shook her head and opened her eyes, slowly getting up. Edward used his hands to try and slap me away. I grabbed his hand and yanked him up. "Oh, fine." He stood up on his own. The only one left was Bella. I felt under dressed as everyone started staring at me. I shot daggers at them with my eyes. "What're you staring at?" I asked. I walked over to Bella. I heard her murmuring something softly. "Shh." I put a hand to the others. The whole room was silent except for the crackling of the fire outside. I put my ear to Bella's mouth. I only caught little bits of what she was saying. "Set it free, the truth, we don't.... earth, the universe. Help me, get off.... Alice.... Edward! No... help.... me." She seemed to be having a pretty bad dream. I woke her up. "Hey, Bella. Wake up." I shook her lightly. "Wake up." She slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me, and her eyes widened in fear. She scampered away from me. "You! Don't hurt me!" Edward walked over to her briskly and whispered words of encouragement in her ear. She took deep breath and calmed herself down. "Sorry. Bad-er, whatever it was." I sighed. This hectic day was almost over, by the looks of outside. "I'm going to go put a shirt on." I said. I went up the stairs. Jasper followed me. "What are you doing?" I asked him, he was acting as if I was going to disappear and never come back when I reached the top of the stairs. "I'm following you." He said, looking at the railing. "Why?" I asked, also staring at the railing. "Because, we don't know where Maria, Jane or Alec went. I want to make sure your safe." He said. He sounded like a little boy confessing his love for his crush. I nodded and continued up the stairs. When we got to the door of our room I told him to wait out there. I shut the door gently behind me and turned around to face the wall. And Maria. "Hello Alice." She smiled. I opened my mouth to scream. "Jasper!" I yelled. Maria grabbed me and covered my mouth and held me around my neck. Jasper came through the door. When I got a flash of the future, I knew I was doomed. We were doomed.

_Jasper_

"Stay out here, please." She murmured. I did as I was told and waited outside. She shut the door softly. I wandered a little bit down the hall. "Jasper!" She called me, I dashed to the door and threw it open. Her eyes were wide with fear as Maria held her around the neck. I jerked forward, ready to attack. "Come _one_ step closer and pixie gets it." She hissed. To add emphasis to her threat, she jerked her arm up, tightening her grip around Alice's neck. I knew choking her would do no good. Then Maria pulled out a very, very very old knife. It was the same one she had had in the war. Specially designed to kill. Vampires, that is. She held it to Alice's head. Alice glanced up at the knife, and her eyes widened even more, if that was possible. I sat there. I was contradicted, if I moved closer to _save_ Alice, she would die. If I just stood here.... "What are you going to do with her?" I asked, my face sad. "Her? Nothing. I want you."

**A/N She wants JASPER. Well she can't have him. Or can she? Who knows? I do. I am itching to write the next chapter. Which I will straight after someone reviews. Or as soon as I am notified of someone reviewing. Meow. Here's your qeustion.**

**If you could jump into any of the Twilight books, which one would you jump into?**

**I would jump into Eclipse, so I can strangle Jacob and Bella, because A) I dislike Jacob and want to kill him in this particular book and B) Bella is being so STUPID. I want to STRANGLE her. GAWD. Sheesh. Okay. Go ahead. Review and tell me how friggin' crazy I am. Coz you know I am. Have you noticed how during my A/N's I pretty much drop regualr grammar and spelling? Lol. And I use IM talk. Coolio. Haha.**


	10. The Battle

**Yeah, yeah, I know. It took me way too long to add this chapter. And I haven't even been doing anything. I think electives are tomorrow and I'm going tubing, which means I have to be at school at SEVEN. That means I have to wake up at like, SIX. Oh, and for any Paramore fans out there.... The Only Exception Video is out. Even if your not a fan, go to and watch it. Best. Video. Ever. Period. Aro, Jane and Alec are the only ones who die in this story. I promise. Don't worry, I won't spoil it for you, but Alice DOES NOT die. I don't have the heart to kill her. She's just to nice. I don't own.**

_Jasper_

Alice moved her head slightly. This action caused Maria to tighten her grip around her neck. My legs itched to jump on her and kill her. Right there. I had to hold myself down. "What do you mean you want me?" I asked. "I want you back. Simple as that. Like I used to say, it's you an me forever, babe." Alice looked up at the ceiling, as if she had lost all interest in the conversation. I was sure my face was screwed up into a look of disgust. "Don't look at me like that." Maria said. I almost rolled my eyes, but something inside me stopped. All of a sudden, Alice looked at me. Her face was so intense that I could easily tell what she wanted. She wanted me to attack. I moved my head ever so slightly to the side. Maria didn't notice. Alice winked at me. Maria was busy rambling on about some stupid plan. Alice opened her mouth slowly, for it was still tightly pressed to Maria's arm. She paused for less than a second then bit down on Maria's arm. Maria jumped and dropped her knife, Alice jumped away towards me and I jumped at Maria, landing squarely in front of her and knocking her down. Maria shook her head, attempting to retaliate. "How can you even _like_ someone as... as... _small_ as she is?" Maria asked me. Before I could answer Alice yelled at her from behind. "I'm _not_ small! I'm fun-sized!" She yelled. Maria laughed a kind of grunt-laugh and threw me off of her. I hit Alice and we both smacked into the wall. I remembered then that Alice still didn't have a shirt on. "Oh, ow. She's really strong." She groaned. "I think I'll go get help." She opened the door and ran out. I faced Maria squarely. It was time for the final battle to begin.

_Alice_

Hitting the wall wasn't going to be the worst of this fight. I felt bad for leaving Jasper up there all alone, like he was with some age-old friend that wouldn't hurt a fly. I ran downstairs as fast as I possibly could. I spotted the others. Leah was back, but the scent of burning vampire was still floating into the house. "Did you get Jane and Alec?" I asked in a rushed tone. Leah nodded. She was in her human form now. Everyone was staring. "I could use some help." Another crash sounded from upstairs, and everyone rose to their feet. I ran upstairs. I found an old sweater lying on the ground and I threw it on quickly. I attempted opening the door. It was locked. I ran across the hall and then at the door. I jumped and landed on the floor of my bedroom, the door under me. Something heavy landed on me. I recognized the scent as Maria's, and I threw her off me. She hit the wall and made a dent. A big one. The others ran in and I rolled off the door and got up. Maria realized she was outnumbered, but she didn't flee like others might have. She faced us confidently. She stalked towards me. A low growl escaped my chest, and it was echoed by everyone in the room. Maria jumped at me.

_Land Left_

I shifted to the right, and she landed next to me. She leaped again.

_Land Right_

I shifted back to the left. Realizing I was too quick for her, she went after Seth. He had phased. _In my room._ Part of me felt annoyance. I shook it out, laughing at myself. Seth jumped at Maria before she jumped at him. He landed on her and pinned her down. Emmett, who was nearest to Maria's head, jumped into the battle. Maria quickly slashed out at him, and he flew into my closet. He stayed there, obviously hurt. Rosalie followed him in. Maria looked pleased that she had eliminated two in one. The people left were, Jasper, Leah, Seth, Nessie, Edward, Bella and I. Bella was whispering something quickly to Nessie. Nessie ran for the window and jumped out it. That left six. Maria threw Seth off of herself and he landed on top of his sister. She growled and moved out from under him, pinning Maria down again before she had had a chance to get up. Seth was bleeding. It smelt _wrong._ I made a face and hoped it would end quickly, but the cut was quite long. Seth limped out of the room, shooting me an apologetic glance. I nodded at him, and he left promptly. Leah was still on top of Maria. Maria was so outraged that it echoed around the room. I really, _really_ wanted to hit something. Maria hit Leah, and she flew through the wall and into the hall. She lay there, limp.

_Four_.

Maria jumped to her feet and lunged at the nearest person. Who just so happened to be Edward. He put his arm up and knocked her away. She hit my desk and smashed into a billion little pieces. Bella jumped at her and managed to rip off her left hand. I shuddered at the ripping noise. Bella tossed the hand out the window and I could hear a fire roar up. That was probably what Nessie had been doing. Carlisle was out there with her, and I could hear Seth, who had come back for Leah, outside there too. Maria stood up and slapped Bella across the face. She hit Bella so hard that Bella's neck ripped a bit. Bella stood there for a minute, trying to re-assemble her neck. When she failed numerous times, she went out the window.

_Three_

Maria jumped at Edward after Bella had left. She knocked him into the wall above the wall and they both slid onto the bed. Edward grabbed Maria by the neck and tossed her across the room. She knocked into me, and knocked the breath out of me. I fell to the floor and grabbed her neck from under her and I flipped over, so now she was under me. I took my hands off her neck and went for her other hand when she used it to grab me. She got up with me in her only hand. She tossed me easily into Jasper, who caught me with some difficulty. He stumbled backwards. He put me down and jumped onto Maria. He landed on her. Right before he grabbed her, she caught his hand and whispered quick words in his ear. He answered by using the hand she was holding to fling her across the room. She hit Edward and he caught her, throwing her towards the closet. She landed on her back and flipped up like a fish. Edward darted out the window, and I wondered why until I saw him holding his own hand.

_Two_

It was just me and Jasper. I gulped. He looked over at me. He didn't need to tell me what he wanted to say. It was written clearly in his eyes. _Leave._ I shook my head, and we both turned to look at Maria. She smiled. She ran at us, looking as if she was going to run right between us. She did, and then she doubled back and landed on top of me. She had her feet on my head and she forced me down. It felt as if my neck were breaking. I faltered for one second, but it was enough.

_Jasper_

I had told her to leave. Like the stubborn girl she was, she didn't listen. Maria ran at us, going right between us and doubling back. A move she'd taught me. She jumped and landed on top of Alice. Her feet were on top of her head. Alice was forced down onto her knees. Her neck bent at and awkward angle and she paused to fix it. Maria jumped off her and grabbed my wrist. I was frozen with fear. I looked over at Alice. She was still trying to fix her neck. Maria got really close to me, pressing her body to mine. I didn't move. "If I can't have you, neither can she." Her lips skimmed across mine, and my top lip curled up in a snarl. "Now, now." Maria cautioned. I stood still. No matter what, Maria was stronger than me, and if I behaved, maybe she'd let Alice go. Maria moved around me. Suddenly, she grabbed my other wrist with the same hand that was holding the other one. She put the two together like handcuffs. She twisted her arm at and odd angle then let me go, causing me to flip across the room, my arms bent to far back for me to move. I landed on my stomach on the floor. Alice looked at me in surprise. I groaned in pain and flipped over. Alice got up and ran too me. I noticed she had a bit of a limp. All of it felt as if we were just humans, getting hurt every day. But this was different. When we got hurt, it hurt so much worse, which was why with every step Alice took, she cursed quietly to herself. She finally made it to me, and she crouched down at me side. "Are you okay?" She asked. She bent my arms back right. She looked me over. I saw Maria charging at her from behind. "Alice! Look out!" I yelled. She turned around, and everything moved in slow motion. Alice's hair swung out a bit as she turned her head around. Maria jumped at her. I hit Alice and she went flying in the wrong direction. Maria and Alice smacked into each other and they both went flying opposite ways. The sound when they hit each other was deafening. Alice hit the wall over the bed and Maria hit the wall over where Alice's desk used to be. "Alice!" I yelled. I jumped up and looked at her where she was lying on the bed. Her eyes were lazily open. She had been in so much pain.... Would this be the end? I wondered. She smiled up at me. "Alice?" I murmured. She smiled again. "I love you..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes closed. Vampires can't die!! At least not like this! "Alice! Alice! Answer me! Alice!" I shook her. She didn't open her eyes. I got up off the bed to face Maria, who had been watching. "_You._" Was the only thing I said. "Me." She shrugged. "You murdered her!" I screamed. Maria opened her mouth to reply. I jumped at her and grabbed her neck. "You will pay!" I screamed. I ripped her head off. The loud metallic screech was nothing compared to my sobs.

_**Alice**_

_In a world unknown I could be nothing, and I could be everything. Life has meaning when you live it. Life has meaning when you watch it. I couldn't see where I was. I figured I was somewhere between Earth and Heaven. I didn't know if it was my choice whether or not I go back or move on. So I waited, peacefully, in the inbetween. _

**See. She didn't die. She doesn't even know if she wants to be dead. I wouldn't. I know it took me a while to get this up. I have my own theory of how the world works, but I do think there's a heaven. I live in a fantasy world. Brick By Boring Brick has lyrics about this, kinda. So question(s). **

**What's your favourite song of right now?**

**What's your theory/belief of how the world works?**

**Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye.**


	11. And The Thunder Rolls

**Next chapter! I don't own. By the way, if you don't understand what Alice is doing, she's thinking of places she wants to go, then she gets transported there. The reason some of the places are frozen is because Alice doesn't want to disturb anyone, but in the war everyone is already disturbed. It reminds me a bit of Alice in Wonderland. Especially the way Alice has to talk in this.**

_Alice_

_Light was slowly creeping into my peripheral vision, and soon it was all I saw. It got brighter and brighter and then it snapped, and I found myself standing in the middle of a burning field. I noticed people down on their hands and knees. I recognized a few, including Bella. The scene was frozen, and Bella had a look of utter shock and pure horror upon her face. I noticed the outline of a girl behind Bella, but I couldn't make out who it was. While the scene was frozen, I heard fire roaring in the distance. I walked forward, toward Bella. I was careful not to touch her. I examined her. She had scratches down her cheeks. I realized I shouldn't be here. I ran over to where I had woken up. I sat there and thought about a place I would really like to visit. I would really like to visit Jasper, when he was human. But that's not possible. But a girl can day-dream, right? _

_Again, the light began in my peripheral vision, then it took over. I felt as if I were as blind as one of the three blind mice. I waited until it was all over. I opened my eyes. I was sitting under a tree, and people were all about. But none were moving. I got up from under tree and dashed over to the prettiest house I found. I realized then that I was much shorter then I had been before, and that I was a little girl. The place I was at seemed old, so I must be the age of what I would've been so long ago. If that made sense. I knocked on the door of the house, surprised at my tiny hand. By the looks of it, I was about six or seven. When no answer came, I walked into the house. The inside was prettier than the outside! I went down a hall to my right and found a door. Not bothering to knock this time, I walked right in. I was shocked at what I saw. A boy, shockingly similar to Jasper, was frozen on the bed that was in the room. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. All of a sudden, he came to life. "What are you doin' here, little girl?" He said in a strong southern accent. "I don't know why I'm here. What's your name?" I asked, honestly curious. "It's silly that you don't know why your at my home. My name's Jasper Whitlock, may I ask you your name?" He looked down at my shocked expression. "My names Mary." I said. I decided that my old name would make more sense here. He just nodded and continued what he was doing. I stood there for a bit before he spoke. "How come you don't have an accent?" He asked me. I shrugged. "I'm not from around here." I told him. "Why don't you sit," he gestured to a chair, "and tell me where you come from." I walked over to the chair. I sat in it. It was really comfortable. "I'm from Mississippi. Biloxi, I'm sure." I said. He started going on about something, and I got bored. I wished I was at the war with Maria, after Jasper had been changed. The light came on again, and I heard Jasper ask one last time why I was fading. _

_I felt like Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. I 'woke up' in a wooden house that was very dark and very, very frightening. I felt around. I noticed my hands were a bit bigger. I must be about ten, now. I thought. Growing larger and getting smaller, now, where have I heard _that_ before? I asked myself sarcasticly. I found a door, because it had a large hole in it, letting a little light in. I opened it and stepped out. I was immediately confronted by a man with large, glowing red eyes. In spite of myself, I jumped back in fear. "Don't be afraid. What are you doing here?" He asked me. "I don't know. I'm only a little girl." My eyes darted over the mans shoulder to the war that was going on behind him. "What are you? North? South?" He asked me. "I don't know! I'm too young to know!" I cried. I dashed away from him. I was trying to avoid the fighting people. A girl ran across the field towards me. She was going really, _really_ fast. She caught up to me quickly. I stopped. "What's your name?" She asked. I figured giving my name to everyone would be stupid, so I made up a random name for myself. I decided I had better talk like I was from an older time, and I should pick an older name. "Charlotte." I answered. It was the first one that had come to my mind. The girl smiled. "Oh, really? That's my name as well." I knew then that this girl, Charlotte, would be safe. I had met her before. "Come with me." She gestured for me to follow her, and I did. She led me up to behind another little house, where two people were fighting. One of the quickly finished off the other and tossed the pieces into the waiting fire. "That was quick." Charlotte remarked. "Yes. He was easy, too." The person turned around and I recognized Jasper. I gave a little gasp. "Who's that?" Jasper asked Charlotte after he noticed me. "This is another Charlotte. She seems to only be around ten. Tell the nice man how old you are, sweet heart." I looked up at her, her eyes were encouraging. I decided to deduct my age by a year, just to give myself a better chance. "I'm nine years old. But my birthday is just around the corner." I said. Jasper nodded and Charlotte let out a breath that I didn't know she'd been holding. "What's your name?" I asked Jasper. "Jasper. Wait, haven't I met you somewhere before? Isn't your name Mary?" He asked me, squinting. I knew then it was time to get out of there. I panicked a bit. "No. My name is Charlotte. Lots of people mistake for this old girl that I don't even know. Mary Brandon." I finished, rolling my eyes. "It's really annoying." I muttered. "Nice save." Someone whispered in my ear. I whirled around. I saw no one. "Over here..." The same voice called out. I turned. The whole scene had frozen, including Charlotte and Jasper. I walked towards the voice. "Who are you?" I asked. The figure in front of me had a milky out look and was quivering like it would disappear any minute. "Everyone you loveeeeee." The voice hissed. The air turned frigid and cold. I breathed out and my breath appeared in the air. "Why are you here?" My words came out of my mouth and appeared as purple letters in jumbles in the air. They swirled around Charlotte and Jasper. "I'm here to take you homeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Sssssssssomeone misssssssssses youuuuu." The voice hissed again. "Who could miss me?" I asked. The words came out again and they travelled to the figure and filled it up, making a person, who looked like Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jasper had all had a child. An ugly one, too. "Who misses me?" I asked again. "Watchhhh." The figure dissapeared again, and I watched as it moved towards an opening in the frozen fight. A screen-ish thing appeared out of no where, and I watched silently as I saw what had gone on as soon as I had 'died.' Jasper had killed Maria with vengeance. Then he had sobbed. I watched as he got up to my body, where my soul was missing. I realized then that this was not me, and I wanted to go home. I wanted Jasper. I wanted to see my family again. I started sobbing, and this time, the tears were for real. I cried. _

_Jasper_

I stroked her hair. She couldn't be dead. I felt like she was still here, like a piece of her was gone, but I could fetch it if I wished. I just needed to know how. _Go to her passssst._ A voice hissed. I whirled around. The body of Maria had been disposed of. I got up and continued downstairs. Everyone was out because they thought I needed some alone time. I lied down on the couch and thought about everything we knew about Alice's past. I thought of Biloxi. I thought of how she might have looked, walking down the road. Light took over my eyesight, and right before I blanked out, I heard the broken whisper of my beloved. _Save me from this dream!_

_I awoke under a tree in the rain. The tree was being whipped around in the wind. I stood up and walked down the road that I was on. The city was practically dead. I noticed someone looking out there window. When they spotted me, they ran to the door. "Hey sir! Would you like a drink?" He called. I felt around the house for anyone else's emotions. No one. I shook my head no and continued down the road. I stopped at a bus stop. There was a girl sitting next to me. "What's your name?" I asked her. She looked at me, her ink black hair whipping around her. "Cynthia." She answered. That was the name of Alice's sister. I took a better look at Cynthia. She had jet black hair and a small nose. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. "Do you have a sister?" I asked her. She nodded, not bothering to try to talk over the loud gush of wind. "What's her name?" I asked. I knew I was on the right track. "Her name is Mary. Do you know her?" She answered my question with a question. "I don't, but I would like too. Could you give me directions to your home, if she's there?" I asked. She nodded, and told me where she kept residents. I followed her directions and came up to a cream coloured house. I knocked on the front door, and a woman with black hair and mean eyes opened up the door. "Good day Ma'am. Is Mary at home?" The lady didn't say anything to me, but she called her daughter downstairs. "Mary! Someone wants you!" She yelled. She gave me one more look then walked off. A girl ran downstairs and grabbed onto the door frame to keep from swinging out into the rain. Her hair was loose and it flung around her face in clumps and little balls of frizz. Her wild blue eyes met mine, and I could've sworn they got wider, but she quickly looked away. "Mother said you wanted to see me, sir?" She asked the floor. "It it not polite to look at the floor whilst oneself speaks to another person." I said. She looked up at me immediately. "Do you know of anyone odd wandering around lately?" I asked her. She bit her lip. "Come with me." She whispered under her breath. "Mother! I'm going out!" She called. She grabbed a trench coat from next to the door and pulled it on and shut the door behind her as she stepped out. She ran down the drive and waved at me to follow her. I did, and we walked over to the lighthouse that I had spotted. "There's a girl, she looks like me, but older and with shorter hair, and she walks around her. But it's like she's not really here. Like she's a ghost, y'know?" She asked. I nodded. "Finally, someone who understands. I think she's waiting for someone to wait here for her. I'e waited here. She comes, but never notices me. It's creepy. I told Cynthia, my older sister about it. She said I needed to go to asylum. She even talked to Mother and Father about it! Can you believe that! I knew she was just joking, but my parents took her seriously. Now I have to come here whenever they talk about it, 'cause I'm not allowed in the house." She sat on a bench that was near the left side of the lighthouse. "Plus, your not gonna believe me, but I get these, things, in my head, things that are gonna happen. It's really scary, and sometimes they give me headaches. Real bad ones, y'know?" I nodded. She kept going. "Like earlier today. I saw one of you. Coming. That's why I was upstairs. I'm not supposed to go upstairs to often. That's why Mother looked so angry. Because I said someone was coming but she didn't believe me. But I was right, see?" She said. This time she waited for me to say something. "I know what your talking about." I said. "You get them too? I _was_ right! I'm not the only one!" She was so excited. "I don't get them, but the girl, the one that looks like you, is you. Just older. She gets them." I told her. There was no harm in telling her this. Her future was already set in stone. Her mouth was gaping. "Can I meet her?" She asked. "I tell you what, if she comes, and notices us, I'll tell her who you are, 'kay?" I told her. "Yeah! So, how do you know her, or, older me?" She asked. I contemplated, wondering if I should tell her about how I knew 'older her.' "Oh, it's okay. You don't have to tell me, but I really would like to know. Really. I would. Really." I had to laugh, because she was giving me a choice but making it clear which she would like me to choose."Okay. I know her because she found me. Yeah. That's how." She looked confused. "See, when I was younger(for lack of a better word)I was just wandering about through cities. One rainy afternoon, I was in Philadelphia. She was in this diner, waiting for me, because she knew I was coming. Because she has what you do." I said. "Mother calls it a horrible disease." She looked at her hands. "Don't think that it is. It's amazing. Your lucky to have such amazing talents." I smiled down at her, and she smiled up eagerly. "Continue. I like your stories." She asked me. I continued with my stories, and the rain ceased sometime around four. She fell asleep in my arms. _

_Alice_

_I sobbed for more than I ever had before. The ghost thing behind me was hovering there, waiting. "What... Do....I....Do?!?!" I screamed, my head in my hands."Youuuu havvvveee to goo bacckkk tooooo yourrrr passsst. Toooo Biloxxii." It disappeared then. "I don't wanna go home!" I yelled, sounding very much like a five year old. The scene started up again. I realized that I had gotten across the field without moving. Jasper and Charlotte looked around for me. I ran away into the war. Someone tried to bite me. "Get away!" I yelled. I thought about my past, about the lighthouse I hardly had any information on. The light took over my eyesight and I waited for myself to be transported._

_I was lying under a bench. Two people were sitting on the bench. One person had on modern day running shoes and the other had on little Mary Janes. I rolled out from under the bench. The place looked familiar. I had been here before in my day-dreams and visions, but it was nothing like this. My mouth gaped open. I was standing in front of a very old lighthouse, the white of it seemed to glow in the moonlight. I looked at the people on the bench. I recognized Jasper. The present day one. And another girl was sleeping in his arms. I realized that at the moment I wasn't fully there yet. I wiated a couple seconds. Jasper was staring down at the girl, and the girl was snoring softly. All of a sudden, the girls eyes shot open. They were blank and she grabbed onto her head and appeared to be trying to pull her hair out. "Not another one! Not now!" She yelled. Automatically, I ducked down to her, because she was on the ground now. "What is it?" I asked her. "It's them! My HEAD! Oooh! It hurts! She's coming, the lightning! No! Run!" From the outside, she looked totally crazy. From someone who knew what she was seeing, she would look normal. From my point of view, she appeared to be in a terrible vision that didn't want to end. This girl was me. "Hey, hey, it's okay, your okay." I said. She took a great gasp of air and threw her head back. "I hate those stupid pictures!" She yelled. "There visions." I whispered. She looked at me. By now Jasper was staring at the two of us. He snapped out of it. And gave me a look that said "We'll talk later. I missed you." I nodded. "What did you see?" I asked her. She answered reluctantly. "Thunder is going to roll, then lightning will hit the lighthouse. It'll fall, and burn. It will crush you two. It's how you'll get home. I'll barely escape." She sounded like she was directing a movie. I nodded. "So are you me?" She asked suddenly. "Uh. I guess so. Weird, huh?" I said. She nodded. "Can I ask you something?" She asked in a hushed voice. I nodded. She glanced at Jasper. "Come here." She said and we walked over to a tree, I told Jasper to stay over on the bench. "What's gonna happen to me?" She asked, tears in her eyes. "Oh, honey, your such a sweet child, I don't know why there doing this." I sobbed. She cried in my arms, because she knew exactly what I was talking about. "I don't want to go! It's not fair!" She sobbed into my shoulder, staining my shirt with salty tears. "Of course it's not fair, but if you never go, you'll never be me." I said. "Will I be happy? Who will I be with?" Her eyes darted to Jasper, but she quickly glanced back when she saw him looking. "You'll be happy." I told her. "Do I get him?" She asked, sniffing. "Well, I guess, if I get him, it'll be all right." She said, wiping away her tears. "That's exactly what I said." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then, both of our eyes went blank at the exact same moment, and we looked up at the sky. Thunder rolled._

**Oh wow. Young Alice. Or Mary. She's really, energetic, don't ya think? Y'know? Lol. This was probably one of my favourite chapters. I really like younger Alice. Cynthia was there a bit. I made her seem a bit mean. IDK if Cynthia is the right person there. But whatever. Okay. Questions.**

**What was your favourite trip Alice made?**

**What is your favourite song today?**

**My answers: The war. Definitely. "Whats your name?" "Charlotte." "That's my name."**

**My favourite song today? Ugh. I don't know, The Only Exception. Have you watched the video yet? GO NOW! Lol. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **


	12. The End?

**Owned. **

**I don't.**

**Obviously.**

**Read on.**

**Lovely Chapter.**

_Jasper_

_The way they both looked up at the sky was creepy. The thunder rolled. Mary directed Alice to under the lighthouse and she sat next to her. We all sat, and Mary looked at us as we sat the same way she had seen us sit in her vision. She took a deep breath and sat back. The thunder and lightning continued, getting louder every time. I turned to Alice. "We're going home. I missed you." I said. Her eyes were sad as she turned to look at me. "I missed you too. I'm going to miss her." She said. "She'll always be right there." I said, pointing to her heart. She smiled slightly. Mary jumped up then. "Next one!" She yelled over the loud cracking of thunder. She sat down and waited nervously. "I'll miss you." Alice said to her. "I'll miss you too." Mary sniffed, tears in her eyes again. "Will we see each other again? Because there's a younger you in every year, and an older one too. I'm stuck here. This isn't the real world. I know what's going to happen. It'll never happen to me, but it feels like it will. I live like it will every day. Cynthia is _always_ at that bus stop. She's never home because we're always stuck. Come back one day?" She asked. Alice looked dumbfounded. "As soon as I can." Was all she said. They hugged, and as soon as they touched, the thunder rolled. "Good bye." The lightning struck and hit the lighthouse. It went up in flames and cracked loudly. Mary ran and waved at us with tears in her eyes. The lighthouse fell, and everything burned for a minute, then my vision was clouded with light, then, nothing._

_Alice_

I woke up and I was in brutal, extraordinary, horrible, horrible pain. I had to roll off the bed. I groaned as my back hit the floor. Jasper ran upstairs to get me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "No. Oh! Ow!" I attempted getting up. "Here." He picked me up and carried me in his arms. The others were still outside, trying to put out the fire. Jasper carried me downstairs and outside. "Carlisle?" He called. I must've looked really dead 'cause he let out a huge gasp and had trouble forming a question. "I'm not dead." I told them, and I heard them all sigh in relief. "She hurts though." Jasper said. "A lot." I added. I felt the shift as Jasper handed me to Carlisle. "Careful! I'm awfully fragile today." I said. Bella laughed. Nessie ran up to me. "I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that. I thought you were dead, by the way. It's not nice to do that that to someone, you know." She put her hands on her hips. "Don't make me laugh, Ness. It'll probably hurt." I told her. She laughed, and darted off. "Alright. That's enough. Anyone who wants to can come with us." Carlisle announced. Seth, Leah, Nessie, Bella and Edward followed as Carlisle and Jasper carried me into the house, upstairs and into Carlisle's hospital type room. They laid me down on the table and Carlisle asked me to flip onto my stomach. I rolled over gingerly and Carlisle lifted my shirt up. I heard him gasp. "Her... Her back! It's all burned! What happened?" He asked. Jasper spared a quick glance at me. I nodded, and he told them what had happened with me, him and, well, me. Everyone in the room seemed shocked. "So you were, like, dead, but not really dead?" Nessie asked, curious. "I suppose." I said. "But it was pretty confusing, y'know?" Nessie nodded, along with Leah and Seth, who just seemed to be going with the totally awkward flow. I glanced at the wall. It had medical posters on it. Including that weird eye one that says E a million different ways. I stared at it. My eyesight started going all blurry, so I closed my eyes. "You gonna help me, or what?" I asked. Jasper reached out to rub my back, but pulled his hand back when he realized that might not be such a great idea. "Here." I heard Carlisle say. I heard the shuffling of feet and someone opening a bottle. I felt cold stuff, it was cold to me, spread across my back. "Is that okay?" Jasper murmured to me. "Yes. It feels really good." I told him, sighing as the stuff cooled down my burns. "Hey, what is that stuff anyways?" I asked. Carlisle spoke then. "It's just something I made up. Apparently, if you mix together a few different drugs, it helps with vampire's injuries. It would be deadly to humans. Or half humans." He glanced at Renesmee. She kept her eyes down. "How many times have you used it?" I asked. I didn't remember anyone getting hurt recently. I mean, we were pretty damn indestructible. "Oh, this is the first time. It's just a test run." He said, trying to sound non-nonchalant. "What!?" I yelled. I felt and instant burst of calm from Jasper, and I calmed a bit. "It's okay. Carlisle knows what he's doing." He said. I heard the unsaid _I hope._ At the end. He continued rubbing the stuff on my back and all my other wounds. Carlisle made a list of the wounds I had, and I took a look at a list he had made of them.

Burnt Back

Torn Skin in The Left Upper-Arm area

Burnt Thighs

Missing Pieces of Skin On Face (This one made me reach up and feel my face. Not pretty.)

Awkwardly bent toes(Ew.)

That was all they had noticed, I'm sure if I had taken _everything_ off they would have found some more. When they left Jasper and I alone, my mind drifted back to old me. "She said that she was frozen there. Does that mean that I can go back in time again, and see more of my past? And does everyone have something like this, or only me, because I don't remember my past?" I asked Jasper. "I'm not sure. When I went, I was specifically looking for you, so I don't think I had one, because I would've landed there first, right?" He said. "Yeah. I think that's it. So basically, I opened up a door to my past today. I just don't know how to get back yet. Besides almost dying."I said. "Your not doing that again, I'll tell you that." He said, brushing back a piece of my hair that was in my face. "Why don't we stop talking about the past, how about the future, just for now?" He asked, smiling down at me. "The future is kind of hard for me to forget about, you know." I joked. He laughed lightly, then gazed down at me. I looked back at him. The room was silent. He cleared his throat. "Y'know, you can sit up now." He said. I laughed and sat up slowly. "She rubbed off on you." I told him. He looked at me questionably. "Y'know, y'know that she's rubbing off on you when you go around saying y'know, y'know what I mean, y'know?" I laughed. He laughed and put his arm around my waist. I leaned into him. "We could go find somewhere more comfortable to sit." He suggested. "Everything feels the same to you, but this table is hurting my burnt up butt. Let's go."

We sat on the bed that was in our room. I realized that someone had been nice enough to clean it up after we had had our fight. "I'm really sorry for what I did." I said. "Don't be. I wasn't paying enough attention to you. I was always busy doing something different. It wasn't fair." He sighed, easily taking all the blame on himself. "Don't blame yourself, I'm the one who over-reacted at everything." I said. His breath swooshed out and he turned to face me. "Tell me then, Alice, how it felt to walk around and see everyone just loving each other. Tell me what it was like to _hear_ everyone loving each other. Tell me." He said. I swallowed and frowned a bit, looking at my hands. "It hurt, but I don't want you taking the blame all on yourself, it's not fair. _I _did it. _I _hurt you, because you hurt me. _I_ wasn't smart enough to tell you it hurt me. _I _kept my emotions bottled up. And _I_ was the one who blew up, Jasper. Not you." I said. I really didn't want to have to deal with this, but that was how it all started. By putting it off until it was just too much. We needed to talk. "Alice. Just for once, let me blame myself. I did this." He said. "How many times do I have to tell you! When it's your fault, I'll let you feel like it's your fault! This time, it's not your fault! It's mine! I hurt, I didn't tell you. You thought everything was fine and dandy. A little kiss here, a hug there. It wasn't _enough_ for me! And with all the stress I was going through with Bella wondering if Nessie was done growing so she could go to school, with Emmett wanting to know if Rose would want to marry him again! Your the one I always talked to! But this time _I_ was dumb enough _not_ to! Don't. Blame. Yourself!" I sobbed. He held me in his arms as I sobbed, letting the weight of everything crash down on my poor, fragile heart. I almost broke.

_I didn't tell you._

One voice in my head said.

_Didn't tell me what?_

I asked it.

_I didn't tell you how hard it would be. I'm sorry._

Who are you?

_I'm you. I'm not the one you've met yet. I'll tell you how to reach me, just not yet. You and him, you'll go through all this together. You'll work through the problem. You love each other. I promise, you'll make it through this, but it won't be easy. _

Was it ever easy? "Did you hear that?" I asked Jasper. He nodded solemnly. "I love you. I'm sorry. I really am. Forgive me?" I pleaded. He looked down at me in his arms with those eyes, and I already knew the answer. No matter what, we would go be together.

The End

3

**So awesome. Last chapter. I know, it's not really the ending y'all were looking for, but don't worry. I will continue the story, but not in this like, document thing, and it'll be called something different. It'll be up on my pro soon. Watch for it. Love you alllllll!!!!! **

**Alice**


End file.
